pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Lapras
Vs. Lapras is the ninth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 9/14/2014. Story The group’s boat arrives at Floe Island, a small island only big enough for a small town. They are heading towards the Pokémon Center, as they see a poster for exhibition matches by Lorelei. Elise: Who’s Lorelei? Conway: Lorelei is a member of the Kanto Elite Four, an Ice Pokémon master. Ian: Elite Four? I think we should visit the exhibition. End Scene They are at a large outdoor stadium, where Lorelei was battling on the field. Her Cloyster is facing off against a Kadabra. Lorelei: (As cold as ice) Ice Beam. Cloyster fires a beam of ice from its horn, hitting the Kadabra, defeating it. The crowd cheers, as Lorelei dissociates, becoming completely relaxed and not even taking in the crowd. Announcer: And thank you for coming to see the great Lorelei! Now, with all our matches finished, we are closing down Ian: Lorelei! (Lorelei turns, as the does the Announcer. Ian and Sandslash hop onto the battlefield, ready to go.) I challenge you to a battle! Lorelei: (Noticing him) You’ve got guts. Announcer: I’m sorry, boy. But all these matches were scheduled ahead of time. You can’t just Lorelei: Few trainers would just jump into a battle like that. (She returns Cloyster to its Pokéball.) What’s your name? Ian: Ian. Lorelei: Ian, I accept your challenge. It will be one-on-one. My choice, (Her face turning serious.) Is Lapras! (She chooses Lapras, which gives a battle screech.) Lapras: La! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Lapras, the Transport Pokémon. This Pokémon can understand human speech with ease, and gains great pleasure from ferrying them across the water. Ian: Wow. That’s a Pokémon I’d like. Sandslash. Sandslash takes its position on the field. Lorelei is surprised, but gets over it. Elise: Why choose Sandslash? Sandslash is weak to Water types. Conway: Either way, Sandslash is his strongest Pokémon. Since Charizard won’t listen. Lorelei: Sheer Cold! Lapras’ body glows with an icy blue aura. Ian: Sandstorm! Lapras fires a blast of ice energy, its energy chilling the field. Sandslash swings its claw, raising a wall of sand. The sand is frozen from the Sheer Cold, Sandslash nowhere in sight. Lorelei: Surf! Lapras’ eyes glow, as a wave of water materializes underneath it, it pulling back. Sandslash Digs out of the ground, swinging its claw to strike. It misses, as Lapras was on the top of the wave. Sandslash looks freaked out, as the wave comes crashing down. Ian: Gyro Ball! Sandslash spins, using Gyro Ball to skim on the water, up the wave towards Lapras. Lorelei: Protect! Lapras uses Protect, a green force field forming around it. Sandslash hits it, bouncing back and hitting the ground. Lapras lands on the ground, gently. Lorelei: Hidden Power! Ian: Gyro Ball, Sandstorm! Lapras glows green, as several green energy balls form, circling around Lapras. Lapras shakes its head forward, launching the Hidden Power. Sandslash jumps and spins with Gyro Ball, the silver ring encompassed with sand. Sandslash fires rings of sand, countering the Hidden Power. Sandslash lands afterwards, panting. Elise: Sandslash looks tired. Conway: The two are fighting at their highest level, but it’s not enough. They haven’t even hit Lorelei yet. Elise: Come on Ian! Sandslash! You can do it! Ian: Gyro Ball! Sandslash spins in with Gyro Ball, flying at Lapras. Lapras uses Protect, deflecting Sandslash. Lorelei: Surf! Lapras uses Surf, forming a large wave, towering over Sandslash. Ian: Sandstorm! Sandslash swings its claw, a sand whip causing an opening in the water, Sandslash going through it. Elise: Why not dodge with Dig? Conway: The water from Surf would go down the hole. He can’t use Dig knowing that Lorelei has Surf. Lorelei: Turn. Lapras travels with Surf, which forms into a water vortex instead of a wave. The vortex follows Sandslash, slamming it with water. Sandslash hits the ground, defeated. The crowd goes wild, as Ian runs over to Sandslash, helping it up. Ian: Good job, buddy. That was an excellent battle. Sandslash: Slash. (Lorelei returns Lapras, walking over to Ian.) Lorelei: That was an impressive battle. You will be strong one day. Meet me out at Icefall Cave. End Scene The group is in Icefall Cave, Ian slipping on the icy floors. Ian: Couldn’t she picked a better place to meet? Elise: I’m sure she has her reasons. Lorelei: You doubt a member of the Elite Four? (They turn, seeing Lorelei coming.) I wanted to show you something. What it means to be an Elite Four trainer. Lorelei take them over to a pond. Lorelei raises her arms, a large group of Seel, Dewgong and Shellder coming out of the water. They are all friendly to her, as she bends down to pet them. She then raises her arm, as several Seel use Water Sport, spewing water which rains down on them. The Shellder use Blizzard, freezing the water, several ice ramps and slides having been formed. The Dewgong use Aqua Tail, extending their tails to take the Shellder up the slides. Ian: Whoa. Lorelei: To be able to command any Pokémon, even wild ones. Several trainers are powerful, they muscle their way to the top. But the real champions, the ones that last throughout the generations, are the one who the Pokémon respect and love. That know that they are nothing, without their Pokémon. So tell me, do you love Pokémon? Ian: I do. With all my heart. Lorelei: Then one day, you shall be at my level. I will wait for you to challenge the Elite Four, where we’ll battle again. Ian; I shall as well. Main Events *Ian battles Lorelei and loses. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Lorelei *Announcer *Trainer of Kadabra Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Cloyster (Lorelei's) *Lapras (Lorelei's) *Kadabra (Trainer's) *Seel (several) *Shellder (several) *Dewgong (several) Trivia *This is Ian's first challenge to an Elite Four member. It is also his first loss to one. *Ian challenging Lorelei is very similar to how he challenged Lt. Surge. (Dioga beta (talk) 16:09, September 14, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Sevii Islands Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian